


Strategic Mistletoe

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [15]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Party, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Mark and Mike finally get their shit together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“You can’t make my decisions,” shouted Mike.

“No, I can’t but I make them for myself and I could never live with the consequences of hurting you.” Mark’s quiet voice contrasting with Mike’s rage.

“So this, this way you’re hurting me is fine?” Mike laughed, the sound ugly and harsh. It was so far from the Mike that Mark loved best, happy and content - and this was all his fault. How could Mike expect to ever be happy in a relationship when Mark was already making him so miserable.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t get you Mark. I know that you have feelings for me and we both sure as hell know that I’m completely gone on you, why can’t you just let it happen, why do you keeping pushing me away.”

Mark felt like crying when he heard the broken hurt in his best-friends voice. 

“Because I can never be what you need and you deserve the best Mike. You deserve only the best.”

“Why can’t you let me decide for myself whether or not you’re that for me?” argues Mike.

“Now we’re just turning in circles Mike. I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Fine. I’m leaving now. Don’t call me.” Mike walks out of Mark’s flat without looking back. Tears start to pour down Mark’s face as he hears the lock catch. Had he just made the greatest mistake of his life?

Weeks passed and Mike avoided Mark as much as possible. He only ever came when the whole group was gathered and then spent his time talking to whoever was seated the furthest from Mark. Mark was hurt but he could understand so he gritted his teeth and tried to act like everything was normal. The others could tell that something had happened between them but thankfully nobody brought it up with either of them. 

It happened at Gethin’s and Jonathan’s Christmas Party. The apartment was decorated and people were milling around, chatting and drinking Jonathan’s special holiday punch. Mark was brooding in front of the fireplace and trying to covertly watch Mike as he moved through the room shining brighter than the fairy lights strung around the room. He was radiant and Mark’s heart ached, all he wanted to do was reach out and take Mike into his arms and never let him go. 

It was true that he believed that Mike deserved more than he could offer, but at the same time he had spent the last few weeks picturing Mike with other men and he hated it. He hated the thought of some random man getting to see all of Mike’s smiles, hear him laughing, get to listen to all the wonderful thoughts in his head, touch his body, give him pleasure. Mark yearned to be that man but he had no idea how to broach the subject since Mike wasn’t even speaking to him at the moment.

“Penny for your thoughts.” The warm voice he had just been thinking about enveloped him in warmth and love.

“I’ve just been thinking about how wrong I was and how right you are and whether I’d still have a chance…mmffh”

Mark trailed off when Mike’s lips crashed onto his.

“Of course you do, you bleeding idiot,” Mike said fondly when they separated for air. Both men ignored the clapping and cheering from their friends. Mark pulled Mike even closer to him and whispered, “good.”

“What made you change your mind?” 

“I realised that I had no control over the decisions you make and I’d be an idiot to let you walk away.” Mike hugged him tighter, kissing him again before looking up with a wicked grin. 

“Is that why you’ve been hanging around the mistletoe all night, then?”

Mark looked up and groaned, “I didn’t know it was there, I swear.”

“Sure….” Mike smirked and kissed Mark again before he could protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Love to you all.


End file.
